The eye of the beholder
by Fourleggeddog
Summary: Starts slow, but picks up speed quickly. Ben Tory if your patient Takes place right as Exposure ends, don't read if not caught up(:
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you are excited as I am. I just finished reading all the Virals books for the fourth time and it increased my desire for Terminal even more. I even have a countdown (76 days) I'm planning on making this really long so stick around. I'll be updating as often as possible. I obviously don't own the Viral's books, but hey, one can dream right**?

_Chapter One _

_Tory's POV_

Thump. Thump. Thump. My head, wooden desk- you get the picture. Coop looked up from his Kong, briefly before returning to smack at the peanut butter loudly. I raised my head completely off the desk and looked into the mirror. No purple bruises, yet. That's good. As I pulled my red rats nest out of my face and into a makeshift ponytail I looked into the black reflective computer screen. I slowly shake my head before returning it to the desk with a loud cracking noise. Too much force, my forehead began to throb. I knew all I had to do was power on my Mac and I would have someone to talk to. I didn't want to talk to the boys though. They knew what was going on. I wanted to talk to someone blissfully in the dark.I unlocked my iPhone and found her number. I considered calling her for a brief moment, but decided against it and opened are conversation.

**TB&amp;J: Ella I'm giving myself concussions over here **

**ELF: plu-leez honey. Spill**

Weird screen names, I'll be the first to admit it, but I'm not going to lie, giving each other silly nicknames was comforting. My name for Ella- ELF was just innocent silliness. As soon as I found out her middle name was Lorain, I put two and two together. We were sitting on benches outside of Bolton Prep and I laughed for a solid minute when I realized her initials were ELF. Although it seems silly now, the name stuck. Her name for me was a little more evil. She was eating a PB&amp;J while texting me, and instead of sending, "TB" like she normally did, she sent "PB" after that the conversation went like this:

**TB: hey **

**ELF: Hey PB**

**ELF: sorry *TB I'm eating a PB&amp;J you know I can't multitask (;**

**ELF: lol TB&amp;J xD**

**ELF: WAIT A SECOND **

**ELF: OMG TB&amp;J **

**ELF: TB&amp;J like Tory Brennan and Jason **

**TB: Oh god! Ella stop! :'D**

**ELF: TB&amp;J Damn I'm great at this. Your screen name is changed. Kisses :***

**TB&amp;J: Ella you didn't!**

**TB&amp;J: ELLA I SWEARR XD**

**ELF: Logging off. Sticky fingers from my…wait for it…**

**ELF: TB&amp;J!**

Ella was like the missing piece that I didn't realize wasn't there. She made me happy in a way the boys just couldn't. I snapped my glance back to my phone as it vibrated again in my hands.

**TB&amp;J: Ella I'm giving myself concussions over here **

**ELF: plu-leez honey. Spill**

**ELF: Tor what's your deal **

I couldn't tell her the real problem. About Chance and his stupid, stupid choices; upon seeing his red eyes I rushed out of the office, ignoring Chances pleading cries for me to understand. I had sat quietly on the ride home and left school early. I ignored the video calls and texts from the boys. I needed time to sort through it all. Chance being a Viral? I shook my head, still in denial, before firing back a text to Ella. I chose a problem I also faced…just not as pressing as CHANCE FREAKING CLAYBOURNE AND HIS THICK MINDED STUPIDNESS.

**TB&amp;J: Too many boys in my life. **

**ELF: Which one is causing stress, Jason or Chance?**

**TB&amp;J: All of the above…**

**TB&amp;J: plus Ben**

**ELF: Well step into my office sweetie I'm great at this **

I was about to respond, when I got a text from Hi. Simple but pressing, this one was harder to ignore then the others.

**HI: Tory, bunker now, Urgent! (No Coop)**

Odd. I wasn't going to respond but the urge was too strong. What's so important that Coop can't come? My curiosity, as usual, got the better of me. I reopened the chat with Ella, sending her a quick text before changing into something other than my sweatpants and sports bra.

**TB&amp;J: Sorry Dr. E I'm going to have to reschedule, something's come up. Prepare notes or something (;**

**ELF: Boo on you Brennan. Oh well love you lots :3 I'll get right on those notes XD**

Slipping on ripped jean shorts and a purple tank, I took my hair out of the "pony tail" and, fingers moving fast weaved it into a braid. Running down the stairs I disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Its finally winter break, which means I get to write. A ton. I'm so excited to continue this story; I have a lot of ideas but I'm not for certain which path I want to go down. I guess we will see(:**

_Chapter two _

_ Tory's POV_

By the time I reached the bunker it was closing in on eight. Shelton was pulling a soda out of the mini fridge, Hi was at the computer and Ben was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ben?" Ouch. Not the best choice of first word. Needy much Tory?

"Funny, that's why we called you here." Shelton. Pushing his glasses back up on his soft chocolate nose

"Mr. Ben Blue." Hi. Lacing his fingers together, leaving the index fingers up, and pointing them towards me.

I instantly began to feel mild discomfort. The boys obviously called me here for a reason. Not to joke around and play Twister. No. They had a serious topic to discuss, and I feel it revolved around Ben and me. A topic I'd been shoving to the back of my mind every time it came up. It wasn't that I wanted to ignore it, I had to. My pack could be in a dangerous situation because of Chance, and my love life seemed childish and a waist of energy.

"Tory, how do I say this gently. Well actually I'm not even going to waste my breath circling around the subject. Tory do you love Ben?" Hi smirked with his directly asked question.

"Excuse me." I swiveled to face Hi

"Tory. Ben talked about you the ENTIRE drive back from the parking lot. Like the entire drive. You mean everything to him. I don't think you realize that, do you?" Shelton's hands found their way to the top of his head.

I opened my mouth then closed it. I had nothing to say. I was surprised at Shelton's outburst, but more then that I was surprised at what he had to say. I know I'm smart. I've always been smart, but I'm not going to lie. I can easily use standard deviation and apply it to a set of numbers, but in the whole boy category I was a D- for sure. I just can't grasp it. Maybe if I could I wouldn't hurt so many people.

"I don't know what to do guys. I like Ben I really do, but I don't think a relationship is in the cards for me. For us- for our pack."

"Tor please don't make excuses. We aren't restricted to being alone, never have been never will be. If you hurt Ben it will tear him apart. It will tear us apart. You have to handle him delicately, and for God's sake please tell me you didn't kiss him just to make him go away. Victoria Brennan that will literally crush him. Do you hear me? Crush him. Listen if you hurt Ben I'm-"

"Hi! Enough! Shut up I hear you. OK. I get it. I have to go." I twist on my toes and head for the door.

"Tory, we have to figure this out, we just need to know how you feel about Ben, you know. Maybe we could tell him gently, ease him into the idea of letting you go." Hi's voice was soft.

"That's not what I want. I like Ben. I do, I think.." I trailed off feeling emotionally drained

Shelton opened his mouth to add something but it didn't matter. I threw my hands up and crawled out of the bunker. I ran to the beach and dropped to my knees in the cold sand. I pulled out my phone revealing three missed messages and a clock check of 9:02. All three messages were from Ben.

**8:10 Ben B – Hey Tor how's Ella doing **

**8:47 Ben B – Just wondering what was up and how you were doing **

**9:01 Ben B – Hiram just texted me, he said I needed to get a hold of you. Are you ok?**

I threw my phone a few feet ahead. What's going on with my life? I needed mom. I fell into the fetal pose burrowing into the sand feeling my tears go from a trickle into a waterfall. The moon reflected off the ocean, nature's own nightlight. The waves crashed into the shoreline in a consistent pattern. The crickets and the gulls, the waves and the sand, all melded as one soft continuous hum. Faster than I expected I was lulled into a deep sleep.

I felt the warmth first. The large hands pulling me out of the sand before I heard the voice.

"Tory hey, shh you're ok."

I felt the hands caress my check and store my fallen hair back behind my ear. I was lifted out of the sand and into his lap. I looked up. Ice blue eyes met mine. Jason pulled me closer, gently rubbing my back and quietly shushing me.

"Jason?" a question, more than a statement

"Tory shh you're ok. You're ok." Jason murmured as he began to rock me back and forth.

I don't know why but I began to cry. A couple tears fell, and then I had no control. The endless flow started soaking Jason's shirt. His grip tightened as he completely stood up and started carrying me off the beach. All the sudden my brain kicked in. Something was not right.

With one twist I fell out of his arms and flopped onto the sand. Surprise leaked from Jason's glacier blue eyes. I tried to play it off- buy myself some time.

"Jason what time is it?" I smiled a convincing smile.

"Quarter past two." He responded without missing a beat.

"Jason I have got to get back, I've been gone since like 7:30 Kit probably is freaking out." I said standing up and heading towards the complex

Jason turned and grabbed my shoulders his eyes gleaming with something I couldn't quite place my finger on.

"Tor. No. You are fine. We are going back to my house. We need t-." Jason stopped mid-sentence and started shaking his head. His grip tightened as he tried dragging me off the beach. I started to scream and kick, trying to break his hold. _My phone it's somewhere on the beach… if I can just grab it…_

I started Twisting and squirming until I was in position I kicked blindly until I felt the…uh connection. Jason let out a howl of pain as he dropped to his knees, hands cupping his man parts. I ran through the sand fast and blind. I tripped on a rock and got a mouth full of sand. Spitting it out I turned in circles running my fingers through the sand. _Gotcha_. I unlocked my phone with ease and pulled up the first number I thought of. Ben. I hit the call and prayed he would answer. I was so distraught I didn't see him barreling down the dunes. Jason's foot connected with my hand and my phone went flying. I cried in pain as I looked down at my hand. Jason's foot did some serious damage. I was still screaming when Jason pinned me down and got on top of me. I tried to flare, but it was like something was blocking the connection. Jason sat on top of me, freeing his right hand. The last thing I remembered was Jason's eyes exploding with a red fire before his fist connected with my face.

**What do you think so far? I would appreciate a review. More importantly I hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long guys, I've had some health issues, but I'm finally back on my feet. I'm going to try to update at least twice a week. I'm also starting another shorter Virals story, so you should check it out(:**

Chapter three

Ben's POV

_I didn't hear it. If only I would have heard it. _

The next morning I awoke slowly, peacefully. As part of my morning routine I leaned over to the bedside table and pulled my phone close to me. Turning it on, it revealed a missed call and voicemail from Tory. I smiled at first, childish I know, but I couldn't help it. Then I began to worry. The call was missed at 2:37. _Why on Earth would Tor be calling me that late? _I hit the play button on the phone. All I could hear was Tory's screaming, then an abrupt silence. The call went on for a few more minutes. Nothing but eerie silence… I heard the familiar click as the phone automatically disconnected. You know the feeling when you can't grasp anything. You can't feel a single emotion, yet somehow they are all there. You don't know what to do, so you sink into a ball and try to forget everything. Everyone. Lying on my bedroom floor I did just that. I didn't cry, curse, panicked or think. I just existed, that's all I could do. I closed my eyes and tried to forget the world. It didn't take long for my mind to begin shutting off. I began to forget memories, forget faces. My mind normally reflects as a crowded room. Busy, loud, you can't focus on anything if you tried, but now as I began to sink into the deepest darkest corner of my subconscious it was different. The room began to empty; faces, memories began to fade. Then the room was empty, I was finally released to blissful peace. Or so I thought. The room could never be completely empty. Tory. Tory. Tory. She was the only thing left in my subconscious. Her smile, her eyes, her darling freckles, always present. It was impossible to forget such an amazing girl.

I stood up, the rush of returning to the real world made my knees weak. I began to feel emotions again. First was anger; whoever did this to Tory wasn't going to be able to run away from this. Hell they won't even be able to crawl. Next came grief; Tory, why her. She didn't deserve this. Then came self-hate; If I would have answered my phone Tor would be safe. I could be holding her in my arms right now. Situations like this always end in the worst- the "what if's." What if she was already dead? I unlock my phone and go to

I could have called Hi or Shelton, but I didn't I didn't want their calm attitude and rash thinking to slow me down…yet I needed them. I needed information. They had been with Tor last and could possibly give me valuable information. I ran out the door in an awkward jog- thing- until I reached Hi's door step. Hi was the perfect choice, talkative enough to get information out of, but trusting and laid back enough to not ask too many questions. The front door swung open to reveal Ruth in a pink robe and her mouth curved in a question like disapproving smile. I looked down as I remembered I was still wearing my family guy pajama pants and no shirt to go with it. Feeling uncomfortable I began to ask for Hi. He, like always beat me to it. Coming up from behind Ruth he gave her a playful pat on the back and led me inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tory's POV

I heard the voices first, and then I felt the pain. I kept my eyes closed and tried to keep my breathing regular. The pain I was feeling in my hand, shoulders, and head was almost unbearable, but I couldn't blow my cover of being unconscious, not yet. The voices cleared up from long strands of sounds to clear words.

"Jason! What were you thinking! You are so thick headed!" High squeaky voice filled with panic. Easy to identify. Madison.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I am the leader. I make the choices. I need her to understand." Low voice, filled with borderline hysteria. Jason.

"Just because you are the strongest doesn't make you the leader, and it doesn't give you the right to make bad choices." Silky smooth sounding voice laced with irritation and anger. My heart started beating faster. Chance.

Without meaning to I shifted the slightest bit in my chair, causing my shoulder to spike with searing pain. I let out a tiny cry. I heard the air being sucked out of the room as six eyes turned to face me. I opened my own eyes slowly; I was no longer fooling them. They knew I was awake. What choice did I have? Madison shifted uncomfortably. Jason looked near tears. Chance looked bored, and kind of pissed. Jason tried to speak first; bit was cut off by Chances hand.

"Victoria, nice to see you among the living. For a second we thought he had knocked you a little too hard. Not that anyone cared." Every word Chance spit out was bitter and made me cringe.

I thought he was finished. Boy was I wrong. He continued to throw his words at me;

"Tory you little bitch. I have always come to you when I was confused and every time you shoot me down, treat me like crap. Make me doubt who I really am, Just so you can run off to your pathetic little mutts –" Chance was cut off by Jason's spiteful growl.

"And that pathetic puppy who follows you around like you are a savior." Jason rolled his eyes and Madison giggled. All their behaviors had dramatically shifted now that they knew I was awake. For the first time I was mad.

"Listen hear you sorry ass jerk. Cooper could rip your throat out if I demanded it. Now let me go." I drilled the last words directly at Jason. I knew he would crack first. I couldn't have been more wrong. Jason, Madison and Chance all gave me blank looks at the mention of Coop. Finally Madison brought two manicured hands to the air.

"Tory, are you playing coy or are you just that stupid."

Now it was my turn to give them blank stares. Then it clicked. They were never talking about my wolf dog. They were talking about Ben. I felt myself grow more uncomfortable as six unblinking eyes watched me.

Jason spoke up again this time I had his complete attention.

"Tory sometimes I wonder how I could have fallen for such a stupid girl" _Oh god no._ Jason continued; not hearing my silent cry.

"Tory, I have been trying to get through to you since I first saw you. Look at me." Jason erupted in a glowing red fire. He flexed him hands and smiled a toothy grin. "This is what I became for you. I am the best." Before I had a chance to react His red eyes narrowed and he scoffed; "Ben is a lost puppy looking for a replacement mother, he doesn't deserve you. He could never satisfy you like I can." Jason moved closer to me his eyes gleaming with a dangerous eagerness. I had to handle the situation delicately in order to protect myself- and well…to protect Ben. I knew if kidnapping me didn't work in his favor he'd move to Ben next, only in a violent way. _Damn it_ I thought frustrated. I could have really used Ella's lessons in Boys 101. I spoke with caution.

"Jason, how did you know I was out on the beach?"

"I followed you. I could smell your tears. I know when a pack mate is in trouble. That's why I'm the Alpha." Jason hadn't broken his eyes away from mine yet. I was beginning to squirm. Chance made a sound I didn't recognize and Madison twirled her hair. Jason little pack obviously didn't agree with who became top dog. I continued quickly.

"Jason thanks. I needed someone then and you were there. However..." I hadn't a clue what would get me out of this one. Then my mouth started moving faster than my brain;

"However now isn't the best time for me to be restricted? You see…it's my time of the month and pretty soon if I don't get home and get equipped there's going to be blood EVERYWHERE , and no one wants to deal with that, also about the whole, you being perfect for me, well you see you aren't my type and neither was Ben." I could have left it at that. I should have left it at that. My mouth had other plans.

"You say Jase, I like girls so leave me alone already." I tried to smile and play it off_. Stupid. What the hell Tory. Dear Lord._

Madison's jaw dropped open and she took a step back. Chance's head whipped around and his eyes narrowed. Jason just stared with a blank expression. I began to sweat watching Chance, there's no way he believed my little fib. Surprisingly he was the first to speak.

"You heard her, Jason. Unless you want to be scrubbing period blood out of your carpet for hours you should get her out of here." Chance shot me his signature wink, then left the room. Nobody noticed.

Jason cut me free from the chair, letting the zip ties fall to the floor. Then his face shifted back to a stone mask.

"Go Tory." Was his final words as he pointed to the door.


End file.
